Akuma of Truth
by System11
Summary: She couldn't talk, she had been born without the ability to speak but yet so many people who did talk to her lied. they were liars. it made her mad. A small purple butterfly drifted on to her bracelet. short one shot - REWRITING AS THIS IS AWFUL XX XD


**A/N: hopefully you enjoy it, I wanted to write something not aged up but obviously a reveal as its what we are all dying for right? Anywho, enjoy - bug-out**

Marinette didn't see it coming. No literally, she didn't see it coming. She was walking down the street with Adrien, blushing and stuttering whist Alya had ran off ahead with Nino to tell him something. Marinette knew it was a pretence to make her confess her love to Adrien. That's when she was hit in the back. She turned around to see a silent floating little girl who had tapped her on the back. Adrien jumped back as soon as he saw Marinette turn round, he tried to get her out the way but shed already been touched.

"Alya, Nino, I got Marinette now run!" Adrien shouted. His friends turned round to see the floating and obviously akumatised little girl.

Alya grabbed for her phone but Nino grabbed her arm and ran inside the nearest building. "what the heck Nino!"

Nino put a hand to her mouth "look we will be safe in here, there's seating upstairs and you can film from there OK, but that thing looks creepy"

"Adrien" Marinette looked up at Adrien who still had her held back from the Akuma. "Quick Adrien, over here, I need to get you safe"

Adrien looked a little confused. "No Marinette its ok, I need to get you safe" Marinette was having none of it.

"That Akuma touched me, I don't even know what her power is yet, usually its Chat that gets controlled by these things, not me." she said it. Why did she say that! Adrien was looking at her confused. "I'm ladybug" she put her hands to her mouth. Why did she say that. She didn't want to say that.

"Marinette, are you feeling OK?" Adrien was looking at her concerned, maybe the Akuma could confuse people into making them think they were someone they weren't.

"yes I'm fine, a little gassy from lunch I guess but I did drink the whole bottle of coke" Adrien just stared at her as she brought her hands to her mouth trying to cover her mouth but the spell was too powerful.

If it was on her mind. She said it.

"look Adrien, I need to get you somewhere safe so I can transform and sort that Akuma out, Chat will be here soon so don't worry about me, but I Love you, I've loved you since the first day, with the umbrella, you probably don't even remember it. But please, stay here, stay safe. Tikki"

the kwami came out looking at Marinette and putting a paw to her head to see if Marinette had a fever or anything. "I think that Akuma make people say what's on their minds Marinette."

she tried to stop it. She didn't want to. "well duh!? Tikki spots on" she almost groaned the last words as Tikki looked a little shocked but at the same time a bit amused.

"i need to put you somewhere safe Adrien" he held her back, kissed her deeply making her bright red "Adrien? Where did that come from? I liked it and I want you to do it again but-"

Adrien smirked. "Plagg Claws out"

She had no time to feel shock, she could attend to this later, right now they needed to get the Akuma before it infected anyone else.

"Mari-" Chat began but she held her hand to his mouth,

"shhhhh" she pointed to where the little girl was gliding past.

They crept slowly behind the girl who seemed to have sensed them coming. The familiar glow of the purple butterfly outlined her face. She didn't speak but held out her hand which was words enough for 'give me your miraculous'

Ladybug didn't hesitate. She walked straight up to the little girl, realising she wasn't a threat. "its OK, here" she took the little girls bracelet off her wrist on her outstretched arm and snapped it as the Akuma fluttered out.

"time to de-evilise" she caught the Akuma in her yo-yo as the light inside purified it and she let go the now white butterfly "bye bye little butterfly"

Chat came and leant on his pole beside her. "well that was the quickest yet", Hawk-Moth will be FUR-rious"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiled and nodded. She hadn't needed a lucky charm so she swung her yo-yo into the air.

"miraculous Ladybug" and the lady bugs flew to everyone affected by the Akumas spell. Including herself.

She blinked in the sun a few times and looked around. She saw she was in Ladybug costume and saw Chat next to her. "Chat? er... what happened?"

Chat looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her confused expression. He smirked, "you don't remember love bug? Well, honesty is the best PAWlsy" He winked and kissed her deeply.

Before she had time to react he brushed the hair behind her ear and whispered "see you in a minute Mari" he winked and ran into the ally between the buildings nearby.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" Ladybug shouted, running after Chat Noir.

She knew she must have been hit by the Akuma and that's why her memories had gone but it wasn't till she bumped straight into Adrien in the alley that it finally made sense.

He picked her up and brushed her off and kissed her softly. "Come m'lady, Alya and Nino will be worried about us"

And with that she de-transformed and her and Adrien went to find their two friends, hand in hand.


End file.
